Adventures In The Human World
by Vitani825
Summary: Three well known residents of the Great Valley go on the adventure of a lifetime. This takes place in 2017 in California; with a climate much like the Great Valley. More dinosaurs will be appearing as the story progresses. In this universe, the Great Valley has evolved into a city; although, it's still way behind on technology, and they don't use money as currency like humans do.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This story takes place in present time in California; three well known residents from the Great Valley have found themselves in the human world. The dinosaurs are anthropomorphic in this alternate universe and they wear clothing. More of the dinosaurs will make appearances as the story continues. I decided to make Grandpa the father-in-law of Topsy and Kosh; considering that they married each of his daughters; Topsy, with Jenna and Kosh with Emma. I know this never happened in the series; but, this is fanfiction, and anything is possible here. This is gonna be mainly T rated.**

Topsy, Kosh and Grandpa Longneck have found themselves lost in a world that they don't know after coming out of a bright blue light. Luckily for them, the sky is clear and blue and is accompanied by a light breeze.

"Where are we? And how are we gonna get home?" Kosh wondered.

"I have no idea; oh well; I guess we'll have to take the good with the bad; well, at least there's no chance of sky water today," Topsy said.

Kosh shrugged.

"And no cloud coverage; with the direct heat from the bright circle, it seems like it's hotter than it is," Grandpa replied.

The other two nodded.

After a while of walking, the dinosaurs came across a trio of 18 year old sisters; all of them blonde with blue eyes. However, all three of them were different heights, just like the dinosaurs. Upon getting to their destination, they heard some music that was unheard of in their own world.

"Uh, excuse me, miss; but, what was the song you were listening to?" Grandpa wondered.

"Highway to Hell; it's a song done by a group of humans who call themselves AC/DC; did you like it? I have more of their songs on here if you want to listen to another one," Phoenix replied.

Soon enough, the dinosaurs agreed to listen to another AC/DC song; only this time, it was Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap. They were all bobbing their heads to the beat; that is, until Phoenix's laptop was taken from her hands and was thrown to the ground by a helicoptor parent. Phoenix was deeply offended since this lady wasn't being respectful of her property.

"EXCUSE ME! Me and my sisters along with our new friends were listening to that! Where do you get off by throwing my laptop, the one that I bought with my own money from my part time job at McDonald's which took a year to save, down on the ground?" Phoenix demanded.

"What the hell just happened here?" Topsy asked.

"It's my duty to protect the innocence of children; and listening to rock music isn't a good influence on them; and since I do neighborhood watch during the day while looking for bad influences, I advise all six of you to vacate the premises immediately," she snarled.

"Hey, lady, who says you can tell me what to do, huh? What are you, supreme leader of the world? I somehow doubt it," Topsy sneered.

The short and somewhat plump woman came up to the threehorn.

"You, my horn-faced friend have a lot of nerve talking like that to me, a lady," she scolded him.

"You, a lady? Bah! Last time I checked, a lady would be more respectful of other people's property despite their age; what you did to this girl's thingamajig was not only unladylike, you could have caused it to break with the way you took it from her lap and threw it to the ground; by the way, the music was pretty good; you just don't like it when other people have a different opinion than you, so, you have to dump on everyone if you don't get your way," Topsy growled.

Phoenix was surprised that a complete stranger stood up for her against the helicoptor parent. However, the woman didn't seem to be affected by Topsy's words, or his six inch difference in height, with him being taller.

"Just think of how you would feel if someone said bad things about the stuff you cherish; you can dish it out, but, can you take it?" Topsy added.

When the woman didn't have a comeback, she simply walked away while flashing her middle finger at Topsy.

"Oh yeah, that's REAL mature, lady, sticking your middle finger at a complete stranger," Topsy sneered.

"May God have mercy on your souls," she stated while walking away.

The sisters were just as shocked as the dinosaurs.

"That was not cool of that lady; she just had to intervene on our good time," Phoenix grumbled.

She then picked up her laptop and checked to see if it still worked. Much to her relief, it was still functional. However, there was a bit of sand all over it, and she would have to dust it off in order to keep it functional. After taking a couple of minutes to clean up her laptop, she and her sisters introduced themselves to the dinosaurs and the dinosaurs exchanged introductions.

"Nice to meet you; although, I wish it was under better circumstances; by the way, when you mentioned that you work part time at McDonald's, you earn something called money; first thing, I don't know what money is, or McDonald's for that matter," Grandpa explained.

"In this world, we don't get stuff for free; we have to earn it in order to get the stuff we want; this world is free; as in, we're allowed to live how we want; but, to get material goods, those things aren't free; we even can't get food for free," Phoenix explained.

The dinosaurs were finally starting to understand what Phoenix was talking about. Although, this world is still new to them, and it would take them a while to adjust to it. She then explained that McDonald's is a place where humans go to get a quick meal or if they're on the way home and don't want to cook after a long day of work or school.

"Of course, there are other places to get meals other than McDonald's; but, I'll get into those later; if you guys want to come home with us, you can; and we'd like to introuce you to our mother," Phoenix stated.

The dinosaurs decided to take the teens' up on their offer since they couldn't very well sleep outside. Upon getting to their destination, the girls led the dinosaurs into their house. Despite the shock of the confrontation in the park still in effect, the dinosaurs were impressed at the size of the place; it looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.

"Wow! This is just...wow! I've never seen a home this big where I come from," Kosh claimed.

Soon enough, an older female human came into the kitchen from upstairs and saw the dinosaurs. After getting over the initial shock she and the dinosaurs exchanged introductions.

"So, you girls met these guys at the park while you were listening to music," Louise said.

"Yeah; Topsy stood up for me when a helicoptor parent threw my laptop to the ground just because I was listening to AC/DC songs; I'm surprised that it still works; remember that it took a year for me to save up the money for it?" Phoenix wondered.

Louise nodded.

"Hey, I have teenagers at home, so, I know when it's right to step in to stop an argument before it turns into a fight," Topsy claimed.

Louise smiled.

Thanks to the humans, living in this strange world will be a much more pleasant experience for the dinosaurs.

Main Characters

Grandpa Longneck (aka Kenneth): 6' 9, slender, has almost no butt; his coloring is the same as in the movies  
Topsy: 6' 3 at the top of his frill, muscular while still being fairly slender; his coloring is the same as in the movies  
Kosh: 5' 9, slightly overweight; but, not too bad; his coloring is the same as in the movies  
Phoenix Masterson: 6 feet tall, lightly toned body and firm breasts, curvy figure very light blonde, length just above her shoulders, blue eyes  
Virginia Masterson: 5' 10, wide hips, small waist along with small breasts, dirty blonde hair that reaches her lower back along with a fringe that covers her forehead, blue eyes  
Dakota Masterson: 5' 6, dainty figure, can barely lift 50 pounds, light blonde hair that reaches just below her shoulders, blue eyes  
Louise Masterson: 6' 2, slightly more muscular than Phoenix along with curves and wide hips, dirty blonde, about the same length as Phoenix, hazel eyes (she gets her eyes from her mother and her husband had blue eyes)  
Phyllis Green (aka the helicoptor parent): 5' 6, dark brown, kept short and curly, deep brown eyes, somewhat plump with sagging breasts that are too big for her bra.


End file.
